Beautiful Soul
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: what if Quinn kept her baby? :O it gets t rated in later chaps
1. Not So New Beginnings

**Author's Note: So, I have an announcement to make. I've always been in love with Puck (from Glee obviously), but now I'm just so in love with him it's not even funny LMAO. He's just so frikin sexy! How does one be that sexy? He musta had some good lookin parents cuz I mean HE'S JUST SO DAMN HAWT! He's mine, just to make that clear. I want him and Quinn to be together on the show (hence this story) but in real life…BETTER BE SINGLE! LMAO! Yea…so…enjoy!**

Puck and Quinn stood there, looking at their baby that had just been born. After many moments of silence, Puck spoke up. "So…are you gonna keep it?"

Quinn took one last look at her beautiful baby girl. She turned her head to face Puck. "No."

_*August*_

Puck walked into the school, ready to confront senior year, looking like he owned the place. In a black t-shirt that was tight around his sexy abs, a pair of blue jeans, and his Mohawk back, he was ready to take on any girl. Well, almost any girl. Quinn and Puck haven't spoken much about anything, except Glee, since Beth was born. He knew for a fact Quinn wasn't even coming back to McKinley, she switched to some all-girls school. Her mom thought it'd be best. Puck walked up to his best friend, Finn, and gave him one of those boy slap hands then hug thing.

"What's up, bro? How was your summer?" Puck asked, with a grin on his face.

"Cool. I spent most of it with Rachel, though. I mean, I wanted some guy time, but she wouldn't give it to me," Finn replied.

"Then dumped the chick," Puck said, checking out another girl.

"No way. I like her too much. Anyway, here she comes, I have to go."

"No problem." Just as Finn left, Puck walked over to the girl he was still eyeing.

"Hey. Saw you lookin at me over there," Puck said, acting cool and leaning against the locker.

"How can someone not look at you?" The girl replied trying to be sexy.

"True. I think it's the guns." Puck rolled up his shirt and flexed his mother. The girl put her hand on it.

"Wow, it's so strong," she said, looking into Puck's eyes. Puck looked back, until he heard the doors of McKinley High open. He turned around and, there it was. Quinn Fabray walked into the school, wearing a cute white t-shirt with mini ruffles on the sleeve, and a light green skirt. She wore light green flats with mini bows on them. The front of her hair was pulled back into a barrette, and she held her books as she walked in. Puck continued staring at her, not realizing the girl still had her hand on his muscle and was calling his name.

"PUCK," the girl called for what felt like the millionth time.

"Huh?" Puck turned around.

"For the thousandth time, do you wanna come over my place this weekend? Like I was saying, my parents are out of town-" before she could finish, Puck interrupted.

"Sorry, busy," he said, as he walked over to Quinn. Quinn was dialing the combination on her lock when Puck walked up to her.

"What brings you here?" he asked, trying to not feel both awkward and nervous, since they haven't spoken much in months.

"School," Quinn replied, not taking her eyes and hands off the lock.

"Weren't you s'posed to go to some all-girls school this year?"

"Plans change. You should know what that's like," Quinn replied, recalling the time when Puck said he had protection covered for their sex.

"We're bringing that up again? That's over with, cupcake. The baby's gone, and now we can focus on us," Puck smirked.

"What makes you think I'd wanna be with you?" Quinn replied bluntly.

"The fact that you can't stop thinking about me," Puck smirked playfully, acting like he could read her mind.

"Haha."

"Besides, now that you're done with Finn and everything-"

Quinn shut her locker fiercely after placing her books inside and taking out the one she needed. "Let's get something straight," she angrily retorted, facing Puck. "I wouldn't be with you if all of mankind depended on it. In fact, I wouldn't be with you if the whole world depended on it, because you're a scumbag who has sex with every girl he sees. I need someone I can rely on, and you clearly wouldn't be the first choice." Quinn strode past him, then turned around remembering something. "Oh, and don't call me cupcake." With that, she left with an angry march to her first class of the day.

Puck stood there looking and feeling like an idiot. "Harsh," he mumbled softly.


	2. All the Right Moves

**Author's Note: Wow, I got great feedback on chapter one of Beautiful Soul! Thanks so much! Omg I have so much drama planned, so stay tuned ;)**

Finn and Rachel were walking through the hallway of lockers at McKinley and holding hands. "I just loved our summer, didn't you? It reminded me so much of Oliva Newton John and John Travolta in Grease. But, I hope you won't diss me trying to act cool in front of your friends, like John Travolta's character, Danny, did," Rachel babbled on.

"Course not," Finn smiled, putting up with Rachel's non-stop talking.

"Thinking about Grease reminded me of the time when I tried to dress like Sandy at the end of Grease, and you came over my house. I was trying to win you over, and you told me-"

"Yea, Rachel, I remember," Finn answered, wanting to shut Rachel up. "But it doesn't matter, we're together now, and I'm happy about that." He squeezed her hand.

Rachel smiled. "I'm happy too. I mean, not only do I really like you, but we'd be the perfect couple to billboard for a Broadway show." Finn just laughed, secretly hoping it was a joke and he wouldn't have to be on Broadway and have the possibility of wearing tights, or a skirt, or tighty whiteys.

* * *

Puck walked into the cold, quiet library, seeing Quinn doing homework at one of the tables. He smiled and walked over to sit next to her. "Sup?" he asked, scooting his chair next to hers.

"Work," Quinn retorted, not taking her eyes off writing in her notebook.

"What's up with all these one word responses?"

"Whatever there was to say, I've already said it." Before Puck could answer, Quinn heard her Blackberry ring to All the Right Moves. She answered with a, "Hello?"

"Quinn! You've gotta help me!" Quinn's mother screamed. She could hear crying in the background.

"What mom?"

"The baby doesn't like me! Come over, she wants you! Please!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be right over." Quinn hung up, reached for her books and stood up from her chair. Before she could grab her books, Puck stood up and handed them to her.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Nosy much?" Quinn reacted, taking her books from him.

"You might wanna think about turning down the volume on your phone. What baby could want you that your mom had to take care of?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "My mom had a baby genius. It's nobody else's baby."

"Then why does he, or she, or it, want you?"

"I'm her big sister, why shouldn't she want me?"

"Wait…I thought your mom and dad split."

Quinn shrugged. "She hooked up with some other guy."

"Ok…" Puck said, suspicious, still eyeing Quinn. "Do you need help?"

"I'm good."

"It sounded pretty crazy over there. And remember, we make a pretty good team," Puck smiled, recalling their baby sitting adventures.

"You're funny," Quinn said sarcastically. As she started to leave, Puck grabbed her arm. Quinn turned to face him, her blue eyes gazing into his brown.

"Listen," he started, "I'm having some real trouble in English. By the looks of it over there, you seemed to know what you were doing."

"Well, I want to major in English next year."

"Exactly. That's why, I was wondering, if you wanted to tutor me?"

Quinn stood there, unsure of what to say. She bit her pick, lip glossed lips. "I don't think…" she started. "Last time we planned to do something like that, we ended up with a baby."

"It'd just be tutoring," Puck interrupted. "Besides, do it for my grade."

Quinn stuttered. "I-I guess…"

"Great. See ya then," Puck smiled. He let go of her arm, and left her standing alone at thecold, concrete library door. Quinn was wondering what just happened, she still wasn't sure if this whole thing was even a good idea.

**Author's Note: It's gonna get better! :D**


	3. A Wrong Kiss

"Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Romeo may not," Quinn quoted William Shakespeare. She and Puck were sitting in the library, the same spot Quinn was doing homework the day before.

"I don't get it," Puck answered tersely. "I don't get this poetry talk."

"It means he'd rather die than not see his Juliet. It means he's jealous, that when he's banished, every unworthy thing in the city can see her, except him. Her true love."

Puck looked at it for a while. "Huh. Interesting."

Quinn turned the book to face him. "Here, try translating this." She pointed to one of the lines.

Puck leaned over the book and read, "These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume." Puck looked over at Quinn.

Quinn stuttered when she realized how close they were. "A-and what do you think that means?"

"I think…it means that love is a gamble. It can take the bad road, or the good road. But it's such a sweet thing to possess, people take their chances."

Quinn was blown away. "Wow…that's…amazing." Before she could lose herself, she concluded, "And, it's right. Good job." She turned back to the book as quick as possible before anything else happened. Puck took her hand in his, and Quinn looked at him, her blonde hair caressing her face. Puck placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on her face, and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

After what seemed like forever, Quinn gained her composure and turned away. She shut the book abruptly and stood up. "Well, that concludes this tutoring session." She took her one-strap bag and swung it over her shoulder.

Puck stood up as well. "You can't leave. I was just starting to understand this Shakespearean talk thing."

"Sorry, my ba-," Quinn stopped. "_Mom's_ baby needs my help of taking care of it. See ya." Quinn rushed out of there as fast as she could, but stopped when she bumped into Finn in the hallway. Her books spilled onto the ground.

"Sorry!" Finn said, seriously meaning it. He bent down to help her collect her books.

"It's…alright," Quinn answered, the presence of them with each other being a bit awkward.

They both stood up at the same time and Finn handed her the books. "There ya go," Finn grinned.

Quinn smiled and took the book. "Thanks…"

Finn could feel the awkwardness to. "Well…I should…go…" Finn started to walk away, but Quinn stopped him.

"Wait, Finn!" Quinn shouted. Finn turned around. "Finn…I don't want it to be awkward between us. I want us to be friends. I don't wanna…hang onto the past and let it come between us now."

Finn nodded. "Yea…I feel the same way. I miss you, Quinn. You were a really good friend."

Quinn smiled. "I miss you too." They shared a hug. After tearing away from the hug, they looked at each other for a few seconds, then shared a kiss. They lips touched softly. After about seven seconds, they pulled apart, opened their eyes, and looked at each other in shock.

"Um…I should…I should get home," Finn said, trying to leave.

"M-me too…see ya…" Quinn got out of there as fast as possible.

Puck stood by the lockers and watched Finn and Quinn exit in separate directions. "Helping your mom's baby, huh?" Puck spat, angry.

Rachel stood on a completely different end of the school, but witnessed the entire thing. She ran away in depression.

Finn was walking on the school parking lot, headed for his car. He was so taken aback by the whole thing, he didn't know what to think. Little did he know, Puck was walking up to him. Actually, he was _running_ up to him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Puck shouted, swinging his arm to punch his friend's head.

Finn ducked as quick as possible, only half knowing what was going on. "Whoa, what are you doing!"

Puck was walking towards Finn as Finn was walking backwards away from Puck. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You kissed Quinn, I saw it!"

Finn was scared now. "We didn't mean it like that…it was…it was like a friendship kiss! Nothing else!

"BULLSHIT," Puck barked, and swung again, but missed Finn by an inch after he moved.

"Dude, calm down!"

"How are you so calm about this! What about Rachel, huh? What is she gonna think?"

"I just…won't mention this."

"Oh yea, like that'll work."

"Why do you care anyway! You're not Quinn's boyfriend!"

"Because you don't deserve Quinn!"

"And you do! You got her pregnant!"

"But I handled the situation, unlike you when you thought it was your baby!"

"Doesn't matter! How long will it take you to realize Quinn's not interested in you, and she never will be!"

Puck was so angry he grabbed Finn by the shirt and pushed him against the brick wall of the school. He stood there, his fist ready to punch his face. Finn was breathing hard, looking at Puck, scared of what Puck might do to him. But instead of punching him, or kicking him, or hurting him in any way, Puck let go of Finn's shirt, and stepped back.

Finn's shirt was wrinkled in the part that Puck grabbed, and he tried to straighten it out a bit. Puck walked backwards a little, still watching Finn with evil eyes. Finally, he turned around and made his way back into the school. Finn could hear a locker that was slammed on, and knew it was Puck.

**Author's Note: Whoa, whoa, whoa :O How will Rachel handle this? Is Puck gonna tell Quinn what he saw? Will Finn tell Quinn what happened between him and Puck?**


	4. Discovered

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the comments and subscriptions and favs I've been getting on here! :D means a lot :)**

Quinn was at home taking care of Beth while her mother was at work. She had missed school that day because her mom had an important meeting all day, so couldn't take care of Beth. Just as she put Beth down for her nap, she heard the doorbell ring. She left the nursery and walked towards the door and opened it. Puck stood at the door, looking at her.

"Oh…hey," she started. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you yesterday," Puck said.

"Care to elaborate…?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Kissing Finn," Puck clarified.

Quinn was shocked and her heart began to race. She turned away from Puck so she wouldn't have to look at him. "It was…an accident," she started explaining.

"I thought you were over him."

"I am…it's just…I don't know…I guess I can never take away what we had."

Puck nodded. "I get it…but I mean…I thought you'd be into…someone _else_ by now."

"To be honest, I'm not into anybody. I really think senior year is a great time just to clear my head, forget all the drama that happened last year. Just focus on my school work and college, and my mom and her baby, ya know?"

"I get it…but I still can't forget what happened."

"Forget it. I already have, until now. I mean, I didn't feel _anything_. Honest. It was like…nothing."

Puck felt relieved. "Ok…hey, we still on for tutoring tomorrow?"

Quinn hesitated, but before she could answer, she heard Beth cry. "Oh, that's my mom's baby. I better go get her. I'll…see ya." Quinn tried to rush Puck out as fast as possible by pushing him out the door and almost closing it.

Before she could get it completely shut, Puck stopped it. "Hey whoa wait," he started. "Lemme help you. I'm good with kids. _We're_ good with kids." He smiled.

"Yea…but…I…I better do this by myself…" Quinn stuttered.

"Come on. I'd be doing you a favor." Before Quinn could protest, Puck stepped in and started going towards the room where the baby was in.

"Puck, no wait!" Quinn shouted as she started racing after him. Before she could catch up to him, he opened the door to the nursery and walked over to the pink crib sitting on the side of the room. He looked over the kid and saw a sleeping baby in it, looking very similar to Beth when he saw her at the hospital…

* * *

Finn ran over to Rachel. "Hey Rach!" he smiled. "What's up?

Rachel looked depressed and was walking with her head down and her arms crossed. When she heard Finn's voice, she looked up to face him. "Finn…what was going on between you and Quinn by the lockers the other day?"

Finn's smile dropped. "Oh…that…" Rachel nodded. "It was nothing…I mean, we were just being friendly…"

"Friendly? You guys were more than friendly. You guys kissed."

"But it was nothing…I mean we didn't feel anything…at least I didn't…and it wasn't even that long…"

"You're missing the point. You still kissed her, Finn. Why?" Rachel's eyes started getting watery.

Finn sighed. "I don't know…I didn't mean to…I really like you Rachel. You're really special to me." Finn took Rachel's hands in his, but before he could get a proper hold, she pulled them away.

"I don't want to hear any of that. I just wanna know why you two kissed."

"We just…can't ignore history. I mean…it's not a big deal…right?" Finn asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, Finn…I just…need some space. Time to think for a while."

"Rachel…we're not breaking up…are we?"

Rachel just shrugged, not really wanting to answer, and left.

**Author's Note: Dun dun….**


	5. Changing My Ways

Puck was shocked, looking at the baby that looked like Beth. Hell, he _knew_ it was Beth. Damn sure this baby looked a lot more like him and Quinn then of Quinn's mom. Damn sure this baby was the one at the hospital the night Quinn gave birth to it.

Quinn wasn't an idiot. She could see the look on his face, and her eyes were already starting to tear up. "Puck…" she started, her voice shaking.

Finally, Puck turned away from the crib to take a look at the girl who betrayed him. "What is this?" he asked. "Because I that's not _our_ baby. No, no, no. That's _your_ baby!"

Quinn had wet tears streaming down her pale face now. "I'm so sorry…"

"What the hell, Quinn! What the hell is going on! You PUT. HER UP. FOR ADOPTION."

"I…I changed my mind-"

"You changed your mind! You changed your mind without _telling_ me! You don't have full custody for that child! What was going on in your brain! You just though everything would be ok if I didn't know Beth and Beth didn't know me? You thought her world would be perfect if she didn't have a dad who made a few mistakes! I'm only human!"

"A few? You call disrespecting every girl you've been with a few mistakes? You call getting me pregnant "a few"? Well here's a newsflash for your Noah Puckerman, you're a slut. A manwhore. And…I don't want you around my baby."

"Did it ever occur to you that I could change for our baby?"

"Yes, it did. Until you were sexting Santana and LIED TO ME ABOUT IT," Quinn shouted, right in his face.

"Ok, so maybe I have done a couple things for you not to trust me, but that doesn't mean you can KEEP OUR BABY and LIE TO ME ABOUT IT. That's out of hand!"

"What's out of hand is what you've done to me when you promised you wouldn't."

"You mean hook up with other girls? You know that's me. We've been over this. I'm not gonna change who I am."

"Well, a daddy who doesn't change themselves for the better for their daughter must be a pretty selfish daddy," Quinn started to walk away, when Puck grabbed her arm, making Quinn spin around to look him in his brown eyes.

"I'll prove to you I can be a good dad. Watch, I'll…I'll do anything to make our baby girl's life easier, and better, and…I'll keep an exclusive relationship with you, anything. As long as it means I get to have you, and our baby girl. As long as it means we can be a family."

Quinn looked at him. How could she resist an offer like that? Especially from someone so hot…and sweet…and down to earth…and…she snapped herself out of it before she got too carried away. She nodded, still looking at him. She wasn't sure if she could trust what he said was true, but she was willing to give it a shot. You never know if you don't try. Puck just smiled. He was gonna make this work. Anything for his family. He tucked a blonde, wavy strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, and kissed her. The kiss was warm and soft, and so innocent. When they pulled away, Puck knew what his new goal was, and he was determined to reach it.

* * *

Puck was putting away his books into his locker, ready to head to glee club, when Santana walked up to him. "Hey," she smiled. "So…I was wondering if you wanted to skip glee today? Spend a little time with me."

_Shit_, Puck thought. _This was a really tempting offer…but no. not as tempting as being a family with Quinn._ "No thanks." Puck shut his locker and turned around to start walking to glee. Santana looked like she'd just been hit by a bus.

She ran over to him and walked his pace next to him. "Wait…what do you mean no? You know it wouldn't be a date. We'd be having sex."

"I know. But no."

"What are you talking about? You never turn down sex with me. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Puck shrugged it off.

Santana walked right in front of him and got in his face. "Uh, no, no, no. You tell me what's goin on right now, because somethin's obviously goin on."

"It's none of your business."

Santana started giving him a death glare, and Puck turned away, trying not to be so turned on by it. "It's Quinn, isn't it?" Santana asked, practically reading his mind.

Puck sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to make it work between us. I really like her."

"Are you sure she really likes you?" Santana retorted.

"Well…yea," Puck replied bluntly.

"Then why is she making you change who you are just to please her?"

"She doesn't wanna get hurt."

"Well, she needs to learn that that's not who you are."

"You don't know me.

"Uh, I know you a lot better than her. In fact, I accept you. I accept who you are, and you still dump me for her!"

"You don't accept me Santana, you put up with me. There's a difference." Puck tried to get away, but Santana stopped him with her voice, calling after him.

"You can't just change who you are just to please some girl!"

Puck turned around. "That's was who I was, Santana. But lately, I've been trying to figure out who I am. There's just one thing I know, and it's I'm not the guy I was before. I've grown up since then. Maybe you should too." And with that, Puck left the empty hallway of McKinley, leaving a shocked Santana.

"This isn't over Puckerman," were her final words, before she turned to walk the other way.

**Author's Note: Uh ohhhhhh. Is Satana planning something? Will Puck keep his promise to Quinn?**


	6. I'm Ridin' Solo

**Author's Note: I'm so grateful for all these comments and favs and subs I've gotton on here! It seriously means a lot and I can't believe you guys like my story enough to do all this :) thankkk uuuu :) lollll. Anyway I was wondering if any of you watched Pretty Little Liars? I watch it but I'm like so pissed it doesn't come back till January and I need someone to talk to about it ;) so anyone who does plz message me if you wanna talk about PLL! And if any of you need to vent about anything on glee, good or bad, I'm always there to vent as well :) I love venting about glee. It's my fav show 3 So anything, anything at all, I'm here:) Anyway…here's the story!**

"She'll never know," Santana confirmed. She and Puck were standing in the middle of Santana's lavender colored bedroom, as Santana was moving closer to Puck. When she made her way to him, she put her arms around his neck and started placing little kisses all over his neck.

"That's exactly what I said when me and Quinn did it, and then _everyone_ found out," Puck pointed out.

Santana removed herself from Puck. "It's just sex, Puck! My god, you're starting to become like Quinn. Remember what I told you before you agreed to come here? It's not like Quinn will ever do it with you again." Puck didn't say anything and merely scratched the back of his head. Santana smirked. "See? You haven't grown up. Not just yet. You know you want it, and choosing Quinn will never get you what you want."

As Santana moved closer to Puck, Puck realized she was right. "One time?" he clarified.

"May I be struck by lightning if I'm lying," Santana assured.

Brittany quickly backed away from the door. Santana was supposed to spend time with _her_ today. She could recognize the sound of Puck's lucid voice, and didn't want to hear anymore. She knew they'd do it. She dropped the homework in front of Santana's door and ran off. She needed someone to call and empty her mind to. She couldn't remember how to dial the number, so she ran off to Sue Sylvester's office at McKinley. She couldn't think of anyone else who might've been at the school at 5 pm. As she walked into the office, evil washed upon her. The walls were painted red, trophies filled the room, and the presence of Sue herself could make anyone run away in fear.

Sue removed her glasses. "What the hell are you doing in my office?" she spat.

Brittany sat down in the chair across from Sue, the desk being the only thing that separated them. "I needed someone to talk to."

"If it's about your woman problems I really don't want to know. If it's about glee-"

Brittany was so mad at Santana. It wasn't that Santana was having sex with Puck, she did that all the time, it was more like Santana didn't keep her promise to Brittany, which hurt Brittany more than it would the average person. "I _think_ it's about glee."

"Continue," Sue ordered. She placed her glasses back on and looked back down at her work.

"Well, I thought Quinn and Puck were dating…I don't know…that's what everyone says…at least I think that's what they say…or that they found a cue for unicornidus…"

"Brittany, today," Sue retorted impatiently.

"Ok. Um…anyway… yesterday, I think the people in glee said something about Puck not cheating on Quinn-"

"Yea, and I'm _not_ the most successful cheerleading coach to walk this planet."

"…but you're always saying you are."

Sue forgot this was Brittany she was talking to. "Forget it. Continue."

"Well…if Quinn finds out Santana and Puck were just doing it, she'll probably quit glee. Which will make Puck quit. Then glee wouldn't have enough members for Nationals."

Sue looked up at Brittany. She removed her glasses and put them on her desk. "Brittany, you might just be my new favorite."

Brittany smiled. "Yay. What's my prize?"

"You get to admire my trophies for another five seconds before I kick you out." Brittany looked around at trophies for the next couple seconds. "Now get out," Sue said, signaling five seconds was over. Brittany got up and left the office.

* * *

"I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo," the guys sang, as all the girls sang backup. Mr. Shue hadn't arrived to glee yet, so everyone was dancing around the room, clapping singing, and having a good time. Their good time was soon interrupted by Sue Sylvester walking in the room. As soon as everyone saw her, they got quiet immediately.

She walked up to Santana. "Where were you yesterday that was so important you had to miss cheerios practice?" Santana was confused; she didn't remember anything about cheerios practice yesterday. Brittany and Quinn were confused as well, but didn't dare say anything that might make Sue upset.

"I didn't know there was cheerios practice yesterday…" she tried.

"These practices are essential to me getting another trophy, can't you see? Now what was so important to miss this practice?"

"I…I was at the hospital."

"Liar," Brittany shot. "You were having sex with Puck. I heard."

"What!" Quinn shouted.

"You were supposed to be spending time with me," Brittany said.

"Miss one more practice, and you're off the cheerios," Sue threatened, and with that, she left the room.

"Brittany! How could you do that to me! You're supposed to help me cover up a lie, not expose it!" Santana shouted.

"I guess both of us know what it's like to say something you don't mean now," Brittany said, and took a seat back on her chair.

Quinn was so upset, she left the room. Puck ran after her, stopping her by the lockers. "Quinn!" he shouted, and took her arm.

Quinn spun around against the lockers. "How long did you think it'd take before I found out!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm not used to this whole being faithful thing! Besides, Santana's a total milf, and I knew you'd never do it with me!"

"Maybe if you waited, I would've. But now, forget it. Now that I know you can't even keep with an exclusive relationship with me, how can I trust you with sex? How can I trust you with _Beth_!"

"I'll make it up to you. I won't do it again," Puck tried again.

"Forget it. You're hopeless." Quinn removed herself from Puck and left the school.

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you didn't want me to mess this up, but I have to have Puck be his old self as well ;) And about Brittany telling Sue, I figured she'd be the best option since Sue's the one who likes to ruin people's lives (LMFAO) and stuff like that. Like if she would've told someone else or Mr. Shue, the secret wouldn't have really gotten out.**


	7. It's What they Call Love

**Author's Note: Who saw the new ep of Glee (Never Been Kissed)? I did. IT WAS AMAZING! I'M SO SUPER HAPPY MY SEXY MAN PUCK IS BACK! "Leggo my eggo." L M F A O! The only think I didn't like was that Puck was with Santana in the ep n didn't like chase after Quinn or anything. I think its cuz this ep wasn't really centered around them. Hopefully in future eps they get together 33 I like Sam and Quinn, just not as much as Puck and Quinn. I think the only reason they put Sam and Quinn together was cuz they wanted Sam to have a gf, but like he's not Santana's type, and Brittany isn't Sam's type, so they chose Quinn. Hopefully they put Puck and Quinn together and Sam can date some girl who doesn't go to their school or something ;) I know Kurt and Blaine are gonna get together ;) I just know just know it :) Some people are saying they aren't big fans of s2 of glee, I honestly disagree. I love it so much. The only ep I wasn't crazy about was the Britney Spears ep. Idk mayb its cuz I was never a fan of Britney. Anyway…ENJOY THE STORY!**

_This doesn't make sense_, Puck thought. _I should be happy I'm not with Quinn. She was holding me back from dating other girls. And besides, I can still visit Beth. Just…me, Quinn, and Beth wouldn't be a family. Then, I could have sex with Santana all I wanted. Except…it wouldn't mean anything…but who cares? Why do I feel sad?_

Even though Puck didn't wanna think it, he knew the reason. He was in love with Quinn. He didn't understand why. He was Puck. He didn't fall in love. In fact, he never knew love even existed. Yet, he had it. For once, he didn't care if Quinn wouldn't have sex with him for the rest of their life (although it would be better if she did). He only cared that he could have her, hold her, kiss her. And now, he lost her, all because of a really stupid decision. He decided he would pay Quinn a visit, possibly talk things out with her. Puck grabbed his leather jacket, swung it on, took his car keys, and left. He got in his black, old, beat up car and drove it to Quinn's.

He rang the doorbell to signal he was there. "Coming!" he heard someone shout. It was Quinn. Quinn flung open the door and saw Puck standing on her doorstep, leather jacket and all. "I'm not in the mood," she said. She tried to close the door, but was unsuccessful when Puck pushed it open.

He walked inside without invitation and turned around to face her. Not really caring to make a big thing of this, Quinn closed the front door and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" she asked.

"I know what you're gonna say. You're not gonna take me back. But before you do, let me explain why I did what I did."

"Fine," Quinn agreed.

"I was acting like my stupid old self. I wasn't thinking straight. I figured…I figured you'd never have sex with me again, and me acting like me, I wanted it, so I agreed to it with Santana. It didn't feel right the whole time. I honestly felt like something was stabbing my back while we were doing it, because I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how hurt you might be if you found out. And the last thing I wanna do is hurt you. I realized…I…I'm in love with you Quinn. I mean, I never thought I'd say this…but…it's true. And I would love the chance to be a family with you again. I never knew love even existed until I had you. I never knew love existed until I had Beth. What I used to have with Santana, and every other girl, that wasn't love. And if you do take me back, I'll keep it exclusive. As much as I'm not used to that…I'll try. I'll try really hard, Quinn."

Before Puck even finished his speech, Quinn had tears in her eyes. By this point, they were falling down her rosy cheeks. "I…I needed you to know that," Puck concluded.

"L-love is a big thing," Quinn choked.

Puck nodded. "That's why I want to share it with _you_."

Quinn was so touched by this. The look in his big brown eyes showed he really meant it. "A-are you sure? I mean, what if Santana t-tries to have you again?"

"She'd have to know I'm taken. You know…if you decide to take-" before Puck could finish, Quinn took him and smashed her lips against his, but not too hard. He took his as a good sign, and kissed her back, lost in the sensation. After a while, they pulled apart, looking at each other. Quinn smiled and bit her pink lip. Puck took her hands in his, and knew he did this right. But he also knew he had to stay away from other girls this time.

"Beth is upstairs. Would you like to see her?" Quinn asked, her nose still stuffy and eyes still red.

Puck nodded, and Quinn led him upstairs to Beth's room. Beth was lying in her crib, eyes closed, and arms spread apart. Puck smiled when he saw his beautiful baby girl. He knew this was right, and was thankful Quinn was the one he had a baby with. Puck lightly tickled Beth's stomach, not enough to wake her up. Quinn smiled. She did the same. While they were lightly tickling Beth, Puck's hand found his way over to Quinn's and took it. He placed a light kiss on her bony hand.

Quinn wanted to ask something. She didn't know what would come with it, but she was pretty sure her and Puck would be able to control themselves. "Listen…my mom's out of town for two days, and I'm not used to staying home alone for more than a night. So I was wondering…do you wanna spend the night with me and Beth?"

Puck smiled. "I wouldn't wanna spend it with anyone else."

A couple minutes later, Puck and Quinn were getting comfortable to lie down and fall asleep before Beth woke them up. Puck removed his shirt to reveal a white tank top and left his jeans on. Quinn removed her makeup, then changed into a comfy blue tank top and matching shorts. She crawled under her warm comforter and sheets in her queen bed and rested her head on her plump pillow. Puck crawled in next to her. As soon as Quinn felt his warm embrace, she got closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her to hold her with him, and together, they fell asleep, Quinn in Puck's arms.

**Author's Note: PUCK'S HOT, SEXY, MUSCULAR ARMS! LMAO! LUCKY QUINN ;)**


	8. Already Gone

**Author's Note: Who here saw the new glee? Wasn't it frikin amazin! I hafta say my fav scene was the Singing in the Rain/Umbrella mashup at the end. I loved it 333 Especially all the water n bla lmao. Ok, so in this episode Rachel sings a song. In case you've never heard the song, you can look it up on youtube. It's called Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. I did this kinda fast so sorry for the suckage. And to anyone who reads my other series, srry for not updating on it :/ I've just been getting a lot more inspiration for this story at the moment. So…enjoy ;)**

**Oh one more thing. So apparently I'm supposed to put a disclaimer on here for some reason…but here ya are:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Puck and Quinn would SO BE TOGETHER BABY!**

By a week later, things have been going great between Puck and Quinn. Puck was staying faithful, Quinn was happy, and they were both taking care of Beth. But even though Puck seemed perfectly fine, in the inside he was going crazy.

He walked up to his red locker, notebook in hand, opened his locker, and stuffed his notebook inside. Artie rolled up to Puck and noticed his distraught face. "Hey Puck. What's up?" he asked.

Puck looked at him in confusion. "Did I ask you to talk to me?" He slammed his locker and started walking away, as Artie followed.

"I'm just wondering why you look so…not yourself."

Puck turned around briskly to face Artie. "I'm going crazy. CRAZY. I haven't had sex in over a week, bro! I CAN'T. LIVE. UNLESS. I'M MOVING."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You and Santana always do it, like every night."

"Word hasn't gotten around yet? I'm not with Santana, I'm with Quinn. And she won't do it with me! I tried EVERYTHING. She's like, completely turned off by me now or something."

"You should try respecting her. Maybe she's not ready to do it again. I mean she just had a baby a couple months ago."

"I gave her time since the time I got her knocked up! Now come on, I need it again!"

"Dude, calm down. Maybe you should find activity in something else, like knitting."

"Do I look like a damn Barbie princess to you? Never mind, just leave me. I need to figure this out on my own." Puck walked away, leaving Artie in the middle of the hallway.

"Alright! This class, we're gonna take a break, and maybe share some things we're feeling for each other. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue announced, that afternoon in glee club.

Rachel shot up her hand immediately. "Alright, Rachel," Mr. Shue chose. Rachel got up and walked to the front of the piano. She swiftly turned around to face her classmates. "This song should about some up my feelings." Rachel recited. She shot a look at Finn, then faced back to her classmates. The music started, and she sang.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all the memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Finn scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

_Even with our fist held high it_

_Never woulda worked out right yea_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out I_

_Didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

Finn tried to erase the song and what she was saying from his mind, but as much as he tried to look away and forget, the song came back to haunt his mind.

_Lookin like it makes it harder_

_But I'll know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_That's not true…,_ Finn thought.

_Started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison setting_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so I_

_Love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Rachel finished the song close to tears, then rushed back to her seat.

Quinn spotted the Mohawk and strolled up to Puck in the hallways. "Hey," she smiled.

Puck turned around. "Quinn, we really need to talk."

"About?" Quinn was confused.

Puck took her over to an empty set of lockers. He grabbed her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Quinn, I'm really glad we're together, and I'm really glad we have Beth, but…there's a few things we need to get straight."

"…like..?"

"Like, if you keep up this constant lagging, the Puckster's gonna have to settle for someone who fits his needs."

"…excuse me?" Quinn didn't understand.

"I mean sex. I need it, Quinn. You're just not putting out. I wanna be with you, like a lot, but I have needs."

"…so…what you're saying is you wanna be with me, but you won't stay with me unless I put out for you?"

"I'm glad you understand. So, tonight?"

"What? No. I didn't say yes. I thought you just wanted to work things out for me and Beth. I thought you were gonna change." Quinn looked hurt.

"I am. I mean…I tried. I didn't know how much I needed to have sex, though. I mean, I'm so used to having it almost every day. I haven't had it in over a WEEK."

"W-what if I don't? Then what? Are you…are you gonna dump me?"

"'Course not, babe. But…can I have sex with someone else in the mean time?"

"Not if you wanna be a family with me!"

Puck shushed her. "Quinn, calm down."

"I'm serious, Puck! I thought you were gonna change for the sake of me and our daughter!"

"I tried!"

"Then try harder." Quinn turned around and stomped away with the final word.

Puck didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with only Quinn, but he needed her to put out for him. He breathed out and leaned against the lockers.

**Author's Note: What will Puck do? Lol. Not a great ch but necessary to the story.**


	9. I'd Do Anything

**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm watchin Glee after school today :)**

I'd Do Anything

Puck felt heartbroken when Quinn walked away. He loved her so much, but it wasn't his fault she never put out. He needed Quinn in his life, but what was he gonna do about everything else? How would he handle it? He never wanted to cheat on her, but would he? Needing time to think, he headed in his car and drove to a local river in Lima. It wasn't huge, but it was a place people just liked to sit and think. It was relaxing, in the middle of wildlife. People sat on the rocks in front of it and usually just stared or threw rocks. No one ever swam in there. The blue river was ice cold and flowed too strongly. Puck parked near the knowing spot, left his car, and took a seat on the rocks. He slowly moved his big hand towards a little pebble. He grabbed it, opened his hand, and watched the little pebble placed in his hand. After a couple seconds, he closed his hand again, and fiercely threw the rock into the river. He watched the river carry it away. "When will all the drama end?" he whispered to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Puck's thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard a scream in the distance. He turned his head to where it was coming from and stood up almost instantaneously, listening for another sound to direct him to the noise of where the scream was coming from.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Puck could tell where it was coming now, and ran down the path as fast as he could. He finally spotted a figure in the water, gasping for air and waving their hands like crazy in the water. He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his shirt like he was trained to do this, and dived into the freezing water. He swam back up to the surface.

"Shit!" he couldn't help but yell, when his body touched the ice cold water. Forgetting the icy pain stabbing his back, he spotted the figure and started swimming over. As he got closer, he made out the figure. She was blonde, petite, hazel eyes, _Quinn_, he thought to himself. He paddled through the water as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist grabbing onto her. The flowing water was pushing them more and more.

"P-p-p-Puck?" Quinn said, shivering and teeth chattering.

Ignoring her surprise, he grabbed onto a near tree branch connected to a thick branch leading back to land in the water and held on tightly, trying to think of a way to get her out.

"Climb out of me, and get onto the branch!" he yelled.

"What? No, what about you?" she asked.

"GO!" he yelled.

Quinn reluctantly listened and climbed onto the tree branch. Shivering on top, she held down her hand to help him. He shook his head. "Get back to land! I got this!" he insisted. She didn't listen; as Puck started pulling himself back up onto the tree. Quinn helped a bit, and Puck finally made his way onto the thick branch. He carefully led her back to land, and once they made it, they both fell on the ground together instantaneously, exasperated and breathing hard. Puck grabbed her in a hug and held her tightly, still scared about what could've happened if he hadn't been there to save her.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Hearing her voice, knowing what could've happened if he hadn't of been there, knowing he saved her and there were there together, now, he knew that all he needed was this. Was her.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"I-i-it's fine," she replied, still freezing cold.

He smiled, relieved, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He couldn't help but smile after as she returned a smile. "It's all my fault…" he started. "I should've never said the things I did."

"N-no, it's mine," Quinn replied, still chattering her teeth. "I was being s-selfish. I-I was walking on the line, and f-fell in."

Puck smiled. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded. He took his long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around her as much he could. "Here, let's get you back," he said, as he led her back to his car.

**Author's Note: Awwww :) I miss Quick so bad lol!**


	10. Things Are Gonna Be Alright

**Disclaimer: Blabla, I don't own Glee, blabla**

Puck pulled up to Quinn's house with his black truck and parked in the driveway. Quinn, still wrapped in his long sleeve shirt, got out of the car and walked up to her house still wet.

She turned to face Puck. "Thanks again…," she smiled.

"I'm here for ya babe," Puck smirked. Quinn loved his smirks. Oddly enough, every time he smirked, she felt like he was smiling, but adding his own twist to a smile, making him look happy, joking, and cocky.

"I should, uh…I should get inside. Beth is probably waiting for me," Quinn reasoned. She smiled slightly at the thought of her baby girl.

Puck wasn't sure what this meant. Were they ok? Was she still mad at him? "Uh, ok," Puck agreed. He figured he'd find out the next day. Not wanting to push her too far, or make an impact on her decision (if she was still deciding), he turned around without a kiss goodbye. He sauntered over to his waiting truck in the middle of the driveway, opened rusty door, and got inside. He gripped his hands to the bumpy steering wheel, with his foot pressing the gas, and backed out. Quinn watched every move he make, looking like she's never seen a car before.

Once he was clear out of sight, she stepped inside her house and shut the door lightly, just in case Beth was asleep. Gathering all her thoughts about what Puck had said to her about him needing sex, then what he did for her, she didn't know what to think. Should she forgive him just like that? Was him saving her another way of saying I'm sorry? Did she even _want_ him back?

"WAHHHHHHH." Her thoughts were interrupted with Beth's cries. _Beth's awake_, Quinn thought, as she got up from the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She cracked open the door to the nursery, letting a dim light fill the room. After a couple seconds, she opened the door all the way. She switched the flick to the light as it shone the room and picked up Beth from her crib.

Rocking her, she lullabied, "Don't cry baby. Don't cry. Momma's here. Don't cry."

The next day was a Saturday, no school. Quinn needed the day off anyway. She was looking forward to seeing Puck, since he only worked on the weekdays after school cleaning pools. He called her to tell her he was coming over to see Beth. She accepted with a smile, still wondering if he and her were even together, like last night. She decided she'd let him tell her the answer to that.

Quinn saw Puck pull up in his black truck. She was gonna open the door for him now, but she decided to wait until he came up to the door and knocked. After he knocked against the door, she walked over (she wasn't away) and opened it, acting like she was in the middle of something.

"Hey," Puck smiled.

"Hi. She's waiting over there," Quinn pointed to Beth bouncing in her bouncy baby chair and giggling.

"She would do that," Puck smiled. He knew his daughter was a cheerful little girl since the day she was born. He walked over to her and tucked his hands under her armpits to lift her up. He let out a noise as he picked her up, acting like she was heavy. "Wow. You're getting big. You're getting big," he repeated, tickling her stomach, the repetition in a baby voice.

Beth giggled. Her stomach was her most ticklish spot. Puck and Quinn both loved to tickle her. She was too adorable every time she laughed from it.

Quinn couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face. That was the thing about Puck, no matter what he said or did, he always great with Beth.

Holding her so that her head was on his shoulder, he bounced her and looked at Quinn. He was about to ask if they were ok, and tell her everything he was thinking about in his head (he being stupid for telling her he didn't wanna be with her unless she put out), when Beth puked on his shoulder. He froze.

"Ugh!" he shouted. These were the cons of caring for a baby.

Quinn looked over. "What?" she asked.

"She puked on me!" Puck shouted.

Beth giggled at his response, acting like she understood him. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at Beth vomiting on him. "Here," she took Beth from his arms and placed her back in her bouncy seat. Puck, still frozen in place from the disgusting vomit on his shoulder, Quinn led him to the bathroom, where she wet a washcloth and started wiping off the vomit.

"This is so gross," Puck gulped.

Quinn laughed lightly while still wiping the vomit off. "You should've worn a washcloth on your shoulder."

"I didn't know she'd vomit on me."

"Well, I just fed her, so there was a pretty good chance," she smiled.

"You could've told me that!"

"Sorry," Quinn grinned. After getting off all the vomit, she took another washcloth, wet it, and started patting at the stain.

Puck knew this was his chance. "Quinn…are we…ya know…cool?" he asked.

Quinn's smile faded to a frown. She didn't look up at Puck, but at just the washcloth she was patting the baby vomit stain with. "Uh, I just…I wanna know if it's gonna be the same this time. I want us to be cool, but-"

"It won't be anywhere near the same!" Puck interrupted. "I was stupid, and I'll never tell you what I told you again. It was wrong."

Quinn smiled slightly. "I kinda knew you didn't mean it. It wasn't like you. Especially after I see how good you treat Beth.

Puck smiled, relived she knew he didn't mean it. "Yea…I, I didn't."

Quinn didn't say anything. She finished patting the stain and washed the wash cloth out in the sink. "So…does that mean we're…ya know? Back together?" Puck reasoned.

Quinn pondered the thought. "Sure," she decided.

Puck was wondering if she was actually happy about this. To make sure, he lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, completely hypnotized.

_Now I remember how Beth was created_, she thought. To keep from it happening again, she pulled away and gave him a soft smile. Yup. Things are gonna be alright.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the comments and feedback I've been getting on here :) Means a lot :)**


	11. Oh Sweet Beth

**Author's Note: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THIS IN LIKE FOREVER :/ But here it is :) Please review cuz lately I haven't had as many reviewers cuz of the lack of updating so…yea ;)**

It's been a month. A month of Puck being the most supportive boyfriend/father any girl could imagine. Quinn felt like she was the luckiest girl on earth. He's been working harder than ever for money for the baby, and he hadn't told Quinn yet, but he planned to eventually buy them all their own apartment. He was gonna find a way to convince Judy, because he knew this is what he wanted deep down more than anything.

Quinn's been majorly stressed out lately. She's had Beth to take care of, glee, cheerios practice, school, and even a part time job she took on. Puck tried to convince her to not go for a job, and that he had the money situation under control, but she wouldn't listen. Now, she goes to school, has glee until about 3:30, has cheerios practice until 6, gets home and takes care of Beth _and_ does her homework until her shift at the grocery store from 9 pm-1 am. Puck felt really bad. Quinn didn't deserve all this stress.

The bell rang as Quinn picked up her books and left Spanish class. As people were filing out, Puck made his way to Mr. Shuester's desk.

"Mr. Shue?" he asked.

"What is it Puck?" Mr. Shue replied.

"Listen, Quinn's been taken on a lotta stress lately. She has the baby, her part time job is like half the night, and all her other classes are like, totally bogus hard AP stuff she's taking on for college credits or whatever. I was just wondering, can you please cut her some slack? This Spanish project is ridiculous, and she doesn't need more work." Puck confronted bravely.

Mr. Shue just entangled his hands together as he rested his elbows on his desk. "Puck, I know she's got a lot going on, the project has to be done for the grade. The best I can do is give an extension."

"For how long?"

Mr. Shue looked down at his papers. "Well, the Spanish project is due Friday…it's Wednesday…I could probably give her until next Wednesday at the most."

"Done. Thanks Mr. Shue," Puck finished off, swinging his backpack around him and leaving the room.

/

That afternoon, Puck made his way in the house. "Hey Mrs. Fabray," he greeted. Judy and Quinn were used to Puck just walking in the house, he was practically part of the family.

"Hello Noah," Judy smiled. "Beth's taking her nap."

"That's cool, I'll see her when he wakes up. How's Quinn?"

"Very stressed," Judy said, a worried look capturing her face. "She's working on homework now, and then she has that Spanish project to do."

"I'll go talk to her." Puck ran up the stairs skipping every other step and made his way towards Quinn's bedroom. The door was open, and he saw her leaning over her desk working hard on something that looked impossible. He tapped his knuckles lightly against the door. For more effect, he added, "Knock, knock."

Quinn turned around. When she saw him, she couldn't help but let a small smile show, no matter how stressed she was. "Hi."

He strolled over and kissed her lightly on the lips. He threw his backpack onto her bed and lied down on it, making himself at home. "Good news."

"What?"

Puck smirked, leaning up. "You don't have a Spanish project anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I talked to Mr. Shue, told him how stressed you were, and he said you could do some solo in Glee to make up for the grade. How good am I-"

Before he could even finish the world I, he found Quinn smiling and kissing him eagerly. "You're the best!" she smiled. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"You know I would," Puck smirked. _Time for an extra Spanish project this weekend_, he thought. "So," he continued, "does this mean I can take you out this weekend?"

"Take me out where?"

"It's a surprise. Dress nice," he smiled.

Quinn returned the favor as she pecked his lips softly. "Ok."

Before they could say anything else, they heard Beth starting to cry. "I got it," Quinn said, as she got up and started out the door.

"No," Puck grabbed her. "I got it," he smiled. "Finish your work." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Puck never got tired of holding Beth in his arms. He rocked her back and forth as she stared up at him with wide eyes. He chuckled and started tickling her belly. Beth started giggling her empty-toothed giggle.

"You have your mom's smile," Puck smiled. "One day you're gonna be a really beautiful girl Beth. As pretty as mommy. Maybe even more, since you'll have my good looks mixed in."

She smiled wide like she could understand him.

He started singing to her in a light voice while rocking her.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Wasn't the spring_

_And spring became summer_

_Who da believed you'd come along?_

_Hands_

_Touching hands_

He took her little baby hands.

_Reachin out_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

He put her hand on his cheek.

_Oh sweet Be-e-eth_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh sweet Be-e-eth_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Oh I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh no no_

Quinn was leaning against the door grinning. "Busy?"

Puck turned around. "A lil. Me and Beth are having father-daughter time," he smirked.

Quinn smiled. "Tell me when she's hungry. I'll get her food ready."

/

The next day in school, Quinn and Puck were walking to class. Puck was holding his and Quinn's books while they were talking to each other.

"Well, well, well," Santana announced, walking up to them. "How are you two lovebirds?" She crossed her arms.

"Great," Puck kissed Quinn's cheek for emphasis.

"Aw. How freaking charming. So, what are you guys doing in school? Shouldn't you be watching your baby?" She tested.

"Quinn's mom is watching her," Puck said matter-of-factly.

"So, Quinn's mom is taking care of Quinn's baby? Huh. Sounds like the baby's gonna grow up thinking her mom is more of a mom than Quinn," Santana turned her toes and walked away.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous."

"Yea…" Quinn smiled faintly.

Puck nudged her. "Q, seriously. Beth's smarter than that. Santana's the idiot."

"But Beth's only a baby. She doesn't know better," Quinn argued.

"Babe, you feed her, you wake up in the middle of the night for her, you change her diaper, I doubt she'll think your mom is her mom."

Quinn sighed. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid. I guess Santana's just getting in my head or something."

Puck chuckled. "Believe me, you're not the first." He placed his arm around her. "Let's get to class."

Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, but, I got it from here." She grabbed her physics book to prove it. "I'll see you at lunch." With that, she headed down the hall for class. Puck was still a little worried about her. He was gonna frikin murder Santana for what she said.

**Author's Note: So, this chapter SUCKED. I'll have better ones up soon enough, I promise :)**


	12. Dinner Date

**Author's Note: Yea, if you saw my "It's Back!" then you know I brought this back xP Sorry for the scare! It explains everything on that chapter haha. Anyway, continuing from Oh Sweet Beth :)**

Puck was working diligently Friday night on Quinn's Spanish project. He was working extra hard to make it look like Quinn's work. In other words, he was actually trying. And the sentences he was writing actually sounded good. _Huh, maybe if I put this much effort into my projects I'd get good grades_,he thought, not realizing it was possible. Then he thought, _Naw, I can't spend every Friday night trapped in my room with work_. He chuckled at his own thoughts. Before he could paste on the picture of the Mexican cultural festival for the dead, he heard his cell ring.

"Sup?" he answered.

"Hi," Quinn greeted, smiling. "I'm really excited for tomorrow night."

_Tomorrow night? What could that…CRAP!_, Puck thought. He had completely forgotten to make the reservations for the restaurant he was planning on taking her. All this fatherly stuff was harder than he thought. "Uh…yea," Puck went along. "Totally, you'll love it."

"So, what do you think I should wear? Short dress, long dress? Ruffles, no ruffles?"

"Your choice babe. You look great in everything."

Quinn smiled. "Beth misses you. It sucks you couldn't make it for dinner tonight."

Puck looked at all the work in front of him. "Yea…my mom's been missing me. You know moms," he chuckled.

Quinn laughed lightly. "Totally. Speaking of moms, I have to go be one right now. Beth went in her diaper. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok," Puck grinned. He made a kissing noise through the phone and hung up. Him and Quinn only knew he did that; if any of his friends found out he'd die, with his reputation of being a badass. It was already stained when a guy thought he could walk right over Puck no problem now that he was a father and supposedly "a softie" but Puck showed him when he kicked his ass and tossed him in the dumpster. He fulfilled his rep after that day.

The next day (Saturday night), Quinn was getting ready for her date with Puck. She was applying one last powder of her nose when she heard the doorbell ring. Judy answered the door and smiled, greeting him. "Hello Puck!" she exclaimed as she let him in the door.

"Hey Mrs. Fabray," Puck replied, stepping in the door and taking a seat on the couch.

"Quinn should be down in just one second. Quinn! Puck is here!" Judy yelled.

Walking down the stairs, Quinn said, "I heard. Thanks mom." She flashed a smile at Puck and walked over to him. He stood up, touched her arm, and kissed her cheek.

"You look hot," he grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Quinn replied, still smiling. "Wanna see Beth before we go?"

"Love to. Where is she?"

"In the living room, just bouncing in her bouncy chair. You know how she loves that thing."

"Yea," Puck chuckled. He made his way to the living room as his eyes laid on Beth. He smiled at her, picked her up with his hands under her armpits. As she settled onto him, he moved one of his hands under her butt and the other onto her back. He bounced her slightly. "Hi sweetie," he smiled as he lulled his voice into her ear. He saw Quinn enter the room and smile at the two of them. "Wait, you didn't feed her just now, did you?"

Quinn chuckled. "No," she replied.

Puck sighed in relief and continued to bounce her.

Later on that night, Puck and Quinn walked into the restaurant. It looked packed, and really nice. "Wow, fancy choice," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks. It's just for us," Puck grinned. He walked up to the host standing at the podium. "Uh, hi."

"Hello sir. Name?" the host asked.

Puck lowered his voice to a whisper. "Listen, I called last night to make a reservation, but they said they were full up. I figured if maybe I just walked in you would give me an open table? I got my girl here, you know that that's like buddy," Puck explained. He tapped the host's suit to emphasize his reason.

"…yes…" the host replied wiping off the "Puck germs" from his suit. "I'm afraid that's unacceptable. You should've made a reservation.

Puck groaned. "Come on man! You're making me look like an ass!"

"Should've thought of that earlier," the host replied. "Tally on now."

Puck turned to look at Quinn. "Come on, let's go." He put his hand on her waist and led her out of the restaurant.

"Why? What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Guy's a jackass," Puck grumbled. Quinn followed him out of the restaurant. He led Quinn into the car.

"So, what now?" Quinn asked.

Puck sighed and shrugged. Soon, his face lit up. "I have an idea," he smiled, and exited the parking lot with her.

**Author's Note: Yea so a kinda short chapter, but I left sorta a cliffy there :)**


	13. Change of Plans

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and stuff I've gotten throughout this story :) It means a lot. I'll be posting a lot more frequently now because it's summer vacation. I finished my freshman year and I'm officially a sophomore ;) Honestly I could care less though, I just wanna be done with school. Anyway, I hope you guys review this chapter! :) I'm gonna make my chapters a lot longer now that school's over. Also my writing will be better cuz I'll put more effort in. I know I've had a lot of sucky chapters that I really hate (almost all of the story) but not anymore. I'm also gonna do read through and edits of it before I publish it. I'm spending this summer just chilling and I plan to like just not have a life besides me hanging out with friends and stuff xP I just wanna relax, I NEED to relax. I went to NYC for four days, but that's all I'm doing (it was my first time there :)). Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE review since I'm gonna be making my chapters a lot longer for you guys (on both Just the Way You Are and Beautiful Soul, possibly my other stories (haven't decided)), and so, here's chapter 13 of Beautiful Soul! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, you know what I'd change ;)**

"Where are we going?" Quinn laughed as she smoothed out her dress out in Puck's old, beat up truck. Quinn had asked Puck millions of times to get rid of his "prized possession" car, but he wouldn't, considering that's exactly what it was to him. He told her numerous times, he didn't care about the look or how well the car ran or how fast it was, it was his first car and that really meant something to him. Although Quinn could have sworn Puck had been dropping a bunch of hints to her about a Ferrari for Father's Day.

"You'll see," Puck smiled in return, driving down the stone road. The road was narrow and the stones weren't pebbles. They were pretty decent sized, some even reaching a quarter of a pound. He made sure to miss those ones, considering the Park Rangers had already moved them out of the road so no drivers would have to go through the pain of getting a flat tire this far into the forest. They had been driving for about 10 minutes now, and Puck would say they were a good 5 miles in, considering he had to drive slowly thanks to the stones. Puck really couldn't complain though, he actually liked the bumpy way down the path. Quinn's dress kept flying half way up, and he had gotten a nice view a couple of times already. He could have sworn she was wearing a red thong. Puck cursed under his breath. He had to keep calm. It's not like he could jump on her right now inside the car.

Puck eventually pulled up to the exact spot he'd been looking for. It was dark, almost pitch black, outside, so the area he had planned wasn't visible yet, but it made it all the more better for him to surprise Quinn. He made his way over to her side of the truck and opened her car door. The door made a rusty, loud noise as it sounded like there was an animal dying inside his car door, but he nonetheless acted as if it was a horse drawn carriage and bowed slightly as he let her out. "Mi lady," he cooed.

Quinn laughed lightly picking up her dress and exiting the car carefully with the help of one of Puck's hands. "Thank you sir," Quinn played along as her heels hit the soft grassy area. It wasn't what she was expecting because she was sure she'd be ready to hit hard objects when she hit the ground. "Hey, what happened to all of the rocks?"

"We're past that now. Just follow me," Puck grinned and took her hand. He slammed the car door with his other hand and began leading her into darkness. There was only a dim light, but barely enough to see the way to where Puck was going. The only way he was able to know where he was going was because he'd been here numerous times before. Finally, he sat down as he led her carefully onto the ground as well, assuring her she wouldn't get grass stains on her beautiful satin blue gown.

Quinn realized he was right, as she took a seat and hit something soft and made of cotton. "What am I sitting on?" She ran her hand across the material over and over again to make sure it was what she thought it was.

"A blanket," Puck smirked in return. "A picnic blanket." Puck lit his flashlight he had grabbed from the truck and shown it up to the sky, letting light fill the two of them and the area around them. He placed it in the center of the checkered blanket.

With the new found light, Quinn could now see everything. She saw the blanket she was sitting on, which was outlined in every single picnic food you could ever think of. She craned her neck a bit to witness the glistening lake that acted as a Siren, wanting to draw you in and tempt you with its beauty and slow soft song as it moved as one. She looked behind herself and saw that tall trees framed them until they hit the lake, then let the lake take control of the area. "This is beautiful…" she said quietly. She could hardly believe Puck found such a place. Even more she could hardly believe he would invite her to share it with him.

"Sorry it's not exactly what you expected," Puck explained, hearing the plastic rub against itself as he opened his store bought potato salad. "I know I promised dinner at a nice restaurant and stuff…I mean, this kind of sucks compared to that-" He was interrupted with Quinn's lips silencing his. His eyes stayed blissfully shut as he felt their lips move against each other. All of the sudden, he felt cold air instead of warmth against his lips, and opened his eyes to find that Quinn had pulled away.

"It's perfect," Quinn smiled. "It's anything and everything I've always pictured as a perfect date." She let her arms relax around his neck and shoulders and Puck couldn't help but genuinely smile. He really had it all. Sure he screwed up a couple times in the past, or more than a couple times, but now, he really had an amazing girlfriend and mother to his daughter, and he was the father of a little girl who meant the world to him, and was growing up more and more each day while he got to witness it with Quinn. Screw the others who thought differently. He loved Quinn and Beth more than anything.

Eventually, Quinn let herself fall into her original position as she helped him open up the fried chicken and potato salad. She set up both plates as Puck continued opening up more food he bought. Vegetables, pizza, salad, mac and cheese…the list was endless.

"So, how exactly did you find this place?" Quinn wondered aloud as she continued filling up their plates.

"When I was little, my dad brought me and my sister here every Saturday evening. We'd swim in the lake, have a picnic, tell scary stories…he even knew how to light a fire and we would roast marshmallows and make s'mores. I would've done that here, except I don't really know to make a fire. I guess the flashlight will have to do. Never learned because the fucking bastard left us."

"Language Puck," Quinn scolded. "I'm sure he had good reason-"

"Good reason for leaving me and my family and putting us through hell? Ha. I'd like to see his "good reason"," Puck mocked.

"Maybe he went to the army, or-"

"Like my fucking wimp of a dad could make it in the army. Please."

Quinn leaned over to lay out his paper plate weighing heavily with food in front of him. "Let's not talk about this right now, ok?"

"Sorry, Q. It just sometimes slips out," Puck apologized. He really didn't wanna fight with Quinn on something that was his dad's fault. "I mean, you don't get it because you never went through it."

Quinn could feel herself getting angry at this comment. "Uh, I never went through it? Puck, my dad kicked me out of my own home. Then he cheated on my mom, and on top of it, I haven't even seen him since I was practically shunned from anywhere near 10 feet of my house."

Shit, Puck didn't mean for it to come out like that. He was just explaining why his comments about his dad kept appearing into the air between them. He probably just should've said sorry and shut his mouth. "I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean it like that, I swear. You're right, let's just drop this conversation. Tonight's about us, and only us."

"Thank you," Quinn grinned. She picked up her plastic fork and began eating her macaroni and cheese.

Once Quinn and Puck had finished both their meals, and dessert (Puck had brought apple pie which his mother made), they sat closely to each other as they played footsie with each other's feet that were calmly pooled in the lake. Quinn had her head against Puck's chest with her arms wrapped around his waist while Puck stroked her hair gently.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Quinn lightly echoed throughout the forest as he continued stroking her hair.

"I've pretty much told you everything about myself," he chuckled.

"Come on. Just tell me anything," she insisted.

"Hmmmm, well, let's see. I won the first grade spelling bee. I…I used to beat up kids for the stuff I wanted in Kindergarten, I pray every single night after you go to sleep that I'll be a good dad and boyfriend and make this family thing work-"

"Wait? You pray? Since when?" Quinn asked.

"Since I found out miracles _could_ happen," he explained.

"What miracle happened to you? I mean, besides Beth, but we already know how she happened."

"You chose me," Puck said quietly.

Quinn's lighthearted grin slowly faltered into a look of seriousness. She stared at him as he looked over to share the look in her eyes. "Yes. I did choose you," Quinn repeated. "And I wouldn't choose anyone else." She finished off with leaning forward and kissing him gently. Puck eagerly returned the kiss. Quinn was the first girl he's ever wanted to be gentle and slow with. Even when they were making Beth, he made sure her first time was the best time she'd ever remember. He made sure he wouldn't hurt her and treated her like a porcelain doll. If he went too quickly and hard, she'd fall and break. Quinn was special to him, and he made sure she knew that every single day. He made sure to remind her as much as he could, without being annoying. Their kissing had become more heated during all of his thoughts.

"God I need you Quinn," he breathed out between kisses.

"I love you," was all Quinn replied as she continued to kiss him. A little bit afterwards, she pulled away. Puck whimpered at the loss of contact and Quinn couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I should get back home."

Puck wasn't happy to hear this, but he knew it was getting late and Judy would flip a shit if he brought her back past her curfew. Quinn was a mom herself, but she knew she still had some rules a regular teenager had. Puck just nodded at Quinn and stood up, helping her up as well. He brought her to the car and helped her in, the door still squeaking the exact same way it did before as he made his way over to his side.

**Author's Note: So, I think this chapter is a pretty decent size. I hope you agree :) Soo…please please review! :) I know I used to update a lot more slowly, and some of you may have given up on me (I'm sorry! ;( Really!) but please, if you haven't or you're new to the story, review! :D You can even review if you don't have an account ;) I allow the anonymous reviews or whatever. I just really wanna know what you guys think, if I should change anything, what you liked and disliked, if you have ideas, etc. Thank you!**


	14. Our Future Home

**Author's Note: Yea I've been a bitch and not uploading frequently. Oopsies ;( But I have a new story out as well, it's called Keep Holding On! If you're interested, you should check it out :) Quinn and Puck, of course ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but you know how many things would've changed if I did!**

The next morning, Quinn was still sleeping at 11 am when Judy heard a knock on the door. Quinn had been taking care of Beth a couple times throughout the night after her date and Judy knew she was tired, allowing Quinn to sleep in a little bit while she got Beth settled out in the living room. Right now, she was playing in her playpen, her legs sitting criss-cross as she was examining her monkey stuffed animal.

"Hello Puck," Judy said quietly, answering the door and opening it wider to let him in.

Puck stepped in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey. I came here to see my two favorite girls," he grinned. "Well, three," he added, winking at Judy.

"Oh, haha, how very thoughtful," she chuckled, knowing Puck was joking. He was always trying to suck up to her ever since she knew he was the father. Trying to get on her good side proved not so easy as Judy was still on the fence about Puck after all this time, but he was gonna keep trying no matter what. He wanted to try and maintain a good relationship with his baby mama's family because, whether he liked it or not, they were gonna always be there.

"Sup Baby B?" he chuckled, walking over to her playpen and removing one of his hands from his pocket and over the playpen to give her a high five. As soon as Beth saw her father and his hand, she giggled and raised her arms to the sky for better access so he could pick her up. He chuckled and placed his hands under her arms and raised her to the sky, letting out a fake groan acting like she was heavy on his back. "No high five, but we'll work on that later."

"Quinn's still sleeping. She's been up half the night taking care of this little one, so I let her sleep in while I got Beth settled in for the day," Judy explained.

"Cool, no prob. I can wait," Puck said, taking a seat on the couch and playing with Beth's hands. "I was actually here to talk to you and Quinn about…well…these living arrangements…"

Judy automatically became interested and took a seat on a different couch-chair that she could face him. "What living arrangements?" she asked cautiously, knowing where he was getting at but wanted to hear him say it.

Puck became worried as he saw the look in Judy's eye. He may be a badass, but a mother bear would do and go through anything for their cubs. He saw it on the Animal Planet. "I should probably wait to talk about this…Quinn would wanna hear too-"

"No Puck, it's fine. You can tell me and then we can both tell Quinn," Judy said.

"Ok…" Puck gulped. "Well then, uh…" he began to rest Beth against him for a distraction. "I think that…Quinn and Beth should live with…me."

Judy just looked at him, then laughed. "That's very funny. No. I'm sorry Puck, no. You know that Quinn needs me. I mean, look at what I'm doing for her this morning. I'm letting her sleep in while I care for Beth a bit."

"Yea, but, I can do that," Puck said.

"Don't you have work?"

"At 12. Still gives her an opportunity to sleep in. Plus, my mom will be there. When she's not working."

Judy just shook her head. "Puck, I can't. I can't do that, I'm sorry. Quinn is still considered a minor which means she will not go gallivanting around to her boyfriend's to stay. I'm sorry but the answer is no."

"Ok, with all due respect, you know we're way more than boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm the father of Beth. We're parents. We're not exactly married, but it's kinda like we are, don't you think?"

"What's all this talk of marriage now? Look, Quinn is already growing up quickly. I don't want the added bonus of her moving out on top of this, Puck."

"Exactly Ms. Fabray! Quinn's growing up. I think it's time to let her go."

"What about me?" Quinn asked, standing at the door. Her hair was a little messy and she was standing in her robe, which was open and over her tank top and boy shorts. She let out a small yawn before taking a seat next to Puck on the couch, and Puck couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even after just getting up from bed.

"Quinnie, hi dear, good morning. Do you want some breakfast?" Judy asked, changing the subject.

"No thanks mom," she shook her head and looked at Puck. "What are you doing here?" She took her finger and placed it in Beth's fist, as Beth closed her little hand on her finger. Quinn couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"Oh, he was just leaving for work," Judy answered for Puck quickly.

"Actually, I got time. Lots of it. 45 minutes," Puck answered proudly. "I came to talk to your mom about you and Beth living with me."

"And I said no," Judy shot quickly.

"Uh, don't I have any say in this?" Quinn requested.

"Of course sweetie," Judy replied.

"Well, I kinda think it's a good idea. Beth would love seeing her dad around all the time, ya know? But at the same time, it's kinda short notice and I'm still young. Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Puck smiled, happy she came in before Judy kicked him out.

"You're only 17 Quinnie. How can you even think about it? Besides, I'm your mother, and I have as much decision making as you."

"Mom, I know you're Beth's grandmother and you love seeing her. And I know you love having me around, especially when dad's not here anymore, but I'm more than a normal 17 year old and I wanna start having responsibility for Beth with Puck, where if we have a problem we don't go running to mommy and daddy to fix it."

"And where are you gonna stay? I mean, you're not gonna feel at home in the guest room, and Puck's room will never give you any privacy honey. Think about that," Judy calculated.

"Uh, actually Ms. Fabray," Puck added in. "Me and my mom found out that a couple weeks ago, my dad, the one who left, died of cancer." Quinn and Judy both told him that they were so sorry to hear the news, but Puck just shrugged it off. "I guess I cried some, but I barely knew the guy. Besides, he was a deadbeat. Never did much for us. Anyway, they tracked us down to show us his last will and testament, and it turns out, he didn't completely forget about us."

"Not so much of a deadbeat after all?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"Yea, not when he's dead," Puck rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, turns out, to me, he left some of his sweet cash and his two bedroom apartment, which is just up the street from here. I guess he moved there about a year ago, but I've never actually seen him before."

"No. I'm sorry but no. No apartments," Judy assumed. "I'm sorry Puck but that is a huge no no."

"Wait, an even better side factor is that your house is on the way to school, along with a nearby day care and even a preschool. She's gonna be one soon, so we'd enroll her in the day care on the days you can't watch her because you're working," Puck proudly stated. "There's even a grocery store next to the day care."

"Oh my god, this sounds perfect. And mom, it's right down the street from your house," Quinn smiled, excited.

"Ok, what happened to thinking about it?" Judy wondered.

"Well, I didn't know Puck had this much research down. Mom, a two bedroom apartment that's close to your house _and_ a day care _and_ a grocery store _and_ on the way to school? Honestly, how do you beat that? And then, I won't be the only one taking care of Beth when she wakes up at night."

"Who's gonna make sure you guys do your homework, and brush your teeth, and-"

"Beth?" Quinn joked, smiling. Puck chuckled and kissed Beth's cheek.

"This isn't a joke Quinn. I'm being serious. You guys are still kids yourself. You can't even afford this apartment, can you?"

"474 bucks a month, plus water, electric, and central air, cable, and internet which doesn't cost much either, believe it or not. With the money I'm making now, the money I got saved up from my job for like 3 years, and the money my dad gave me, it'll be easy," Puck smirked.

"Wow, you've got it all figured out," Quinn congratulated.

"I wasn't gonna come in asking you to move in with me knowing nothing. I wouldn't be a very good father then, now would I?"

"Ok, first things first I want to see this apartment for myself," Judy demanded.

"No prob, my mom does too. But she's pretty much all for it. And think about it, with Quinn and Beth out of the house, you can sneak in some hot dates," Puck added, chuckling.

/

A couple days later, Judy and Puck's mother, Josephine, were looking through the apartment with Puck's key that he gave them. As they were looking through and talking, they really got along, having both in common that they weren't thrilled with their children moving out and would rather have them live with Judy and Lisa, but they realized that they do need to give them a little space and let them be parents.

As they finished up the tour, Judy and Lisa finished up and stood in the living room. "Well, I can't find anything wrong with it…sadly," Judy admitted.

Josephine chuckled and agreed. "It looks like a great place to start raising a child. Definitely a lot healthier than having her shipped back and forth from Puck and Quinn's as well."

"I just don't wanna lose my baby girl," Judy admitted. "She's growing up too fast…and I just miss her. Miss the time we used to spend and the memories we used to share."

"Yea, I get it. Puck may not show it because he really loves people being afraid of him, but at home, he's the biggest gentleman any man could meet. He's taken care of me and his little sister so well ever since his dad left. He's the man of the house, anyway. He's very mature too. Such a good kid, and I'm gonna miss him. I love him with all my heart," Josephine acknowledged, feeling like she was gonna cry.

"Good kid? He's stolen, beat up kids, and slept with my daughter after sleeping with many other girls. I hardly call that I good kid," Judy said.

"Like I said, he likes people being afraid of him. He cares about his reputation and he made it up so he would never have to go through another hurt like his dad. He decided he would become tough, and to him that meant acting like a coward and doing bad things. Sleeping with all those girls was a way to stay unhurt and unharmed as well. Quinn really broke him down though, you know. He really loves her and Beth. He definitely slept with her for his reputation, but you should know that he's had a crush on her ever since freshman year," Josephine admitted. "Don't tell them him I told you that."

"No problem…I…never knew about all that," Judy said, feeling bad for what she said.

"I think he's an amazing dad Judy. I really do. Even more I think he's amazing to Quinn. I know you still aren't a fan of him for getting your daughter pregnant, and I don't blame you, but give him a chance. Please. He's trying so hard to impress you," Josephine told her.

Judy nodded. "First things first, we need to tell them that we, unfortunately, approve their idea."

"Let's go," Josephine agreed, and left the apartment with Judy, Quinn Puck, and Beth's future home.


End file.
